


She adored you more.

by therainbowstuffs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowstuffs/pseuds/therainbowstuffs
Summary: Hermione adored you a lot more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, Hermione Granger/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 259





	She adored you more.

It was a good day, you would dare to say despite the cold of the snow covering the entire ground. You and your best friends were supposed to meet up to hang out together after hours of not seeing each other so it was exciting; preferably more towards on seeing a certain girl that has your heart.

You hurried out of your dorm, grinning when you encountered Harry on the way out of the hall. He shared the same grin on his face, both of you walked out of the room side by side - chatting all the way to the place you were supposed to meet Hermione and Ron. 

Although you were snuggled in a warm clothes, you were still freezing over the cold. You clasped your gloved hands over your face, massaging your cheeks to ease the pain of the cold air slapping your skin, huffing when Harry chuckled beside you.

"I thought you like the snow?" He teased, puffing out of the cold air.

You rolled your eyes, "Doesn't mean I'd like to be killed by the cold, Potter."

He smiled and bring his arm around your shoulder, bringing you closer to offer comfort. "How are you doing, by the way?" His voice was soft and gentle over the wind.

You glanced at him before looking away, fully aware of the meaning of his question. He's the only one who knew of your feelings towards a certain girl. 

He was the one who always offer the silent comfort of smiles, hugs and grins. It really did help you, his silent comforts really does. He understood your fear, he never pressure you to anything but offered you comforts and a little encouragement on what to act - which, you were afraid to do. He adored you and to be honest, he didn't really say anything because he knew Ron also shared the same affections towards Hermione. Both of you were his best friends and he definitely didn't want his best friends to get hurt. He knew one of you bound to get hurt anyway, or worst, both of you, should Hermione didn't share the same feelings on you both. So it was really depending on Hermione. He would always be Switzerland, not wanting to take sides.

You smiled at him, "I'm good. Snape didn't get on my nerves for once, can you believe that?" You exclaimed.

"Lucky you." He shoved you playfully, "But you know I didn't mean that."

You huffed, rolling your eyes. "I'm fine, Harry. This is just some silly crush anyway. If she likes Ron then that's great! He is a silly goose but he's a good guy." You meant that. "I'm going to be happy and glad that it's him."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You talk like it's final."

You raised your eyebrows, "I thought you didn't want to take sides?"

"Well yeah, but I still can encourage you," he shrugged, "Talk to her, Y/N. At least you'll be able to know what she really thought. I doubt it will cause you more grief though."

Your heart leaped a little. "What do you know, Potter?" 

He smirked, shrugging casually as he kicked the snow while he walked. "She adored you." 

"Well she adored Ron's annoying arse, too." You retorted stubbornly.

He snorted, shaking his head and started pulling his arm off you. He messed up your beanie until it was covering your eyes and jogged forward, leaving you behind.

"What's that all about?!" You fixed your beanie and chased after him, hearing him laugh when he playfully avoided you from grabbing him.

Harry's cheerful laughter really lifted your mood all the way to your supposed destination.

The sound of laughters in the distant could be heard, stopping you both from your playful banter, clearly recognizing one of the owner of the voice sneering out a certain girl's name.

Frowning at the thought of Draco assaulting Hermione, you shared a look with Harry while you both quickly fastened your pace towards the sound of the voices.

"What are you gonna do, huh, mudblood?" Draco provoked the frowning girl, cackling with his goons.

You growled and tried to intervene but was stopped by Harry. He showed you his invisible cloak, grinning widely at you.

He shouldered his backpack and pulled you closer, huddling under the cloak while carefully stepping closer towards them.

You grabbed a handful of snow, hiding behind a tree before pulling the cloak briefly to throw at one of them - watching him looked around in confusion. You pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him when you both passed by, snickering at his attempts to free himself on the ground.

Harry held in his giggles while trying to put some snow in another victim's pants, listening to his shriek when he fell to the ground.

Draco fumed as he watched his friends shrieking and writhing on the ground, "What is wrong with you goons?" 

You and Harry immediately went to Draco and pulled his feet until he was down on his face to the snow. 

Feeling cheeky, you grabbed another handful of snow and threw at his face when he scrambled to his feet. 

Harry was trying hard not to get his own personal revenge on Draco but you watched on as he grabbed Draco's feet and pulled him down again to the ground.

You watched on with a grin on your face while they scrambled messily.

"What in the world is going on?" Ron was bewildered as he seeked answers from Hermione who was confused herself.

"Wait," Hermione giggled at the feeling of your arms around her from behind, immediately know that it was you by the sound of your laugh.

Ron, on the other hand, didn't share the same reaction however when Harry emerged from under the cloak suddenly in front of his face, shrieking in terror at the sudden scare.

You and Harry laughed loudly.

"You should have seen your face!" You pointed a finger at Ron's face.

You weren't really aware of your arms around Hermione in the middle of your mischief until you finally smelt her perfume. And added to her pulling you closer by gripping your arms to her body suddenly rendered you speechless, your heart were starting to beat faster than usual.

"Ha! You should have seen yours, too!" Ron immediately recovered from his shock and smirked at your obvious situation.

Well, he knew about your feelings too, apparently.

You attempted to pulled away, face flushed in embarrassment. But Hermione was grinning up at you while reaching out her gloved hand to yours, tightly in her grasp.

"Hi, Y/N." Hermione mumbled your name softly with a smile on her face, almost beaming at you. 

You felt your heart fluttered.

"Wait," she frowned and you felt your heart broke a little at that.

You mirrored her expression while you looked at her in confusion and held in a pout when she suddenly released your hand. Your face flushed even more when she drapped her scarf around your neck to protect you from the cold.

Harry and Ron snickered silently at the look on your face.

"There," Hermione beamed as she rested her hands on your shoulder, "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold now, would we." She mumbled to herself.

You found yourself awestruck at her expression while she looked at you. You pushed the thought to look away from her gaze, frozen in place.

You were aware of her fingers fumbling with the end of the scarfs though. 

Ron cleared his throat, snapping you out of your trance, "Can you continue this inside though? Over a mug of hot chocolate?" He smirked at how fast you both fumbled out of each other's embrace.

"Um, thanks Hermione." You pulled at the scarf nervously.

"Of course, Y/N." Hermione smiled shyly.

"You owe me a basket of candies, Mione." Ron once again interrupted the moment, earning him glares from Hermione and Harry. "What? I deserved it for helping you with Y/N." He shrugged.

Hermione's glares hardened. "You did no such thing." 

"Humor me," Ron shrugged when Harry patted him on the shoulder.

You watched on with a confused expression on your face. What the heck is going on?

Hermione ignored him and took your hand again, gripping yours tightly. "Would you fancy a mug of hot chocolate, Y/N?" She smiled at you, "I'll let you have more of my marshmallows in yours." She pulled you closer to her, walking side by side.

"You hate marshmallows. Of course you would give them to her." Ron rolled his eyes. "Just ask her to a date already." He exclaimed.

"Shut up, Ronald." She snapped, huffing in annoyance. "I would ask her if it weren't for your nosy arse." She avoided your eyes while she mumbled those words.

Ron stuck his tongue out. "Make me!"

Hermione huffed. "You're so annoying!"

Ron snorted, "Well, I was the annoying guy who always helped you fake excuses to leave so you could be left alone with Y/N everytime we hung out together. I was the annoying guy who helped you gained her attention by giving you ideas on how to woo her." Ron puffed out. "You're lucky she's my best friend and I am always willing to help her.. Otherwise.." He mumbled to himself quietly. "I deserved baskets of goodies!" He raised his voice to masked his expression.

Hermione's face flushed darkly in embarrassment while you blinked twice at him.

Harry snickered at your confusion and winked when your eyes met his. Told you, he mouthed with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, Ron. Leave the lovebirds alone. I'll treat you a meal and a mug of a hot chocolate." He pulled him along to walk with him.

Oh, your eyes widened in realisation and tried to meet Ron's eyes. You were greeted by his gentle smile, nodding at you. She adored you more, he winked as he walked passed you.

Bless him. He really deserved baskets of goodies. You would give him more than that if you could. Your best friend, despited having the same affections to Hermione was willing to help you both and was happy for you. 

"Come on," Hermione tugged your hand shyly, following the boys as she tried so hard to avoid your eyes.

You brought her closer to you, avoiding her eyes too while you attempted to bring her comfort and warmth - missing how her smile widened at your gesture.

These shy glances brought you so much butterflies in your stomach while you watched her scooped her marshmallows and put them in your mugs.

The boys snickered.

You huffed and grabbed a handful of marshmallows, stuffing them inside their mouth to shut them up.

Hermione giggled loudly. "I really adore you, Y/N." She blurted out casually without her realized as she watched the boys spluttered the marshmallows out.

You bit your lip and smiled shyly at her.

Well, you adored her back, like, a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, follow me if you want.
> 
> Twitter - @therainbowtwt  
> Tumblr - therainbowstuffs
> 
> Kudos and feedback are much appreciated.


End file.
